User talk:Brian Boy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Th.jpeg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 20:07, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Your version of "Ice Age 6" You and Josh Dabest have been fighting over the Ice Age 6 fanon page. Since it is not possible to lock that kind of page so that only specific people can edit it, I have put a full protection on it so I could leave both of you this message. In order for you to work on the story without anyone else interfering with it, you will need to create a blog. Follow these steps: # Go to the history of the page. # Click on the line with the time and date you want to look at. For example, "15:23, May 20, 2018". # If you don't like the one you picked, click on the Back arrow in your web browser and pick a different one. # Once you find the one you like, click on the VIEW SOURCE button. # Select everything in the box (use CTRL-A) and then make a copy of it. # You can close out of that page now if you like, but you may want to keep it open just in case. # Go to your blog page. (The link shows right now in red because you haven't written a blog yet, but it will take you to the correct page.) # Click on the Write one now! link. # In the window that pops up that says "Create a new blog post", type in the title you want. It can stay as just "Ice Age 6" if you like since it will be identified as one of your blogs and will be separate, or you can pick a new name. # In the main editing window, paste in what you copied from the history of the page. # Make any other changes you want. # When you are done, uncheck the box that says "Commenting" if you won't want people commenting on your work. # If you like, you can also fill in the "Edit Summary" line if you want to keep track as you make changes in the future. For the first one, you might put in something like, "Getting started on my idea for a sixth Ice Age movie". # Click on Publish when you're ready to save the work. At this point, only you will be able to edit your story so you can work on it as you want. That should resolve the dispute you two have about this idea. Also, when I look at this history of the page, I see that a lot of time has been spent figuring out who will be in the movie and who will be involved in making it, but there's nothing on what the movie will be about. So neither of you really has made a fan fiction movie. What both of you have made is a fan fiction list. If you really want to make your idea for another Ice Age movie something that other people would be interested in, put the cast and crew aside for a while. Spend time thinking about what will happen. It will need to be more than a one-line summary like I see on so many other fan fiction "movies" that are also just lists. Those usually say things like, "Ice Age 6 is the newest movie in the Ice Age series. It will be released on July 17, 2098." and then goes right into a huge cast, crew and character list and nothing else, the same thing you've got now. And if you really want to get serious about making this a full fan fiction story instead of just a list or idea, read the blog I came up with about Common fan fiction mistakes so you can see what to avoid and how to improve it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:39, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Block On your last edit you gave the label "don't do that again cunt!" We don't tolerate that language here I will have to give you a small block. And don't threaten me I am a Bureaucrat and Admin Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 09:10, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Sorry Blu100, i just overreacted towards Josh Brian Boy (talk) 10:17, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Warning Hi! This is a warning since you have been adding unofficial information, note that fanon articles are not allowed here. Cool Doggy (talk) 13:27, August 13, 2018 (UTC)